Mysteeri die Mysteriöse Katze
by xSmileShadowx
Summary: Authorisierte Übersetzung von RebbecaShans "Mysteeri the Mysterious Cat" Harry hasst sein Leben im siebten Jahr. Er geht zur Kammer des Schreckens um Dampf abzulassen. Er nimmt einen, von Slytherin kreierten, Trank um sein Leben zu verändern. Wie reagiert er darauf, in eine Katze verwandelt worden zu sein? Was passiert wenn Snape ihn findet und ihn aufnimmt? BOYxBOY SS/HP
1. Der Zaubertrank

**Mysteeri die Mysteriöse Katze **

**Nur um zu sagen, wenn ihr es nicht aus der Beschreibung her gesehen habt; das ist eine **Harry in ein Tier verwandeln **fic. Wenn ihr diese nicht mögt, oder denkt, dass sie zu cliché sind, dann lest sie nicht, geht! Jegliche Flames werden infolge dessen dazu genutzt, um mehr Tränke für Harry, um sie gegen Ron zu nutzen, kreiert! Ebenso, geht ihr lieber, wenn ihr kein Slash mögt, das Ratigt könnte zu hoch sein, aber es bleibt, wo es ist!**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht. RebbecaShan gehört der 'Lebens Veränderungs Trank'.**

**A/N: Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon für jegliche Fehler, die ich beim Übersetzen oder beim Schreiben gemacht habe. Es ist meine erste Übersetzung und ich habe auch noch keine Beta. Falls ihr Fehler findet, sagt mir bitte bescheid, damit ich sie schnell beheben kann.**

**Niemandes POV:**

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Schrie Harry auf diejenigen, die ihm folgten. Es würde nicht sehr lange halten, aber es würde ihm etwas Zeit geben.

Dann lief er, weg von Hermine und Ron, weg von den anderen Griffindors, weg von ihren Erwartungen. Voldemort war tot, Harry tötete ihn; aber seine Aufgaben haben ihn nie verlassen - er hat nie die Freiheit bekommen, welchen man ihm mit Voldemorts Tod versprach.

Harry wollte vollständig weg laufen, um nie wieder auf Ron und Hermine schauen zu müssen. England verlassen und nach Frankreich gehen, oder vielleicht Amerika; aber wann hat Harry jemals das bekommen, was er wollte? Nie!

Wann wollte er jemals einen Faktor in irgendetwas sein? Schau in irgendeiner Zeit im Laufe seines Lebens und siehe, dass er immer dazu gebracht wurde, um anderen zu helfen, immer dazu gebracht wurde sie vor sich selbst zu stellen; der Held sein. Keiner hat ihn jemals gefragt, ob er überhaupt der Held sein wollte - und wenn es jemand mal hätte, wäre die Antwort ein sofortiges Nein gewesen.

Denn ein Held sein ist schwer, und keiner weiß es besser als Harry Potter.

Der einzige Platz, zu dem Harry denken könnte, hin zu laufen war die Kammer des Schreckens; seit Voldemort tot war, war es nun der Einzige, der da runter konnte. Das erste Mal, als er in seinem siebten Jahr da runter ging, blieb er dort für zwei volle Tage, nur nachdenkend.

Harry liebte es da unten - mit mehr Bücher, als in ganz Scotland, in einem kleinen Raum. Ganz zu schweigen, dass Salazar Slytherin ein großer Tränkemeister war, waren da viele Phiolen mit Tränken für jeden zu benutzen.

Er lief nicht nur da runter um seinen 'Freunden' zu entkommen, aber er lief um seinen Gedanken zu entkommen - er konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum Snape Tränke brauen liebte; so intensiv wie du dich drauf konzentrierst, hast du keine Zeit um über etwas anderes nach zu denken.

Ein Segen für die mit einem scheiß Leben (hust*Harry*hust). Das ist genau da, wo Harry heute zusteuerte, das Zaubertränkelabor, so das er mit der Untersuchung der verschiedenen Tränken fortfahren kann. Manchmal würde Harry für einen Tag weggehen oder so, wenn alles zu viel wird; aber er vermisste nie Zaubertränke. Niemals.

Zaubertränke wurde tatsächlich ein Großteil seines Lebens; nun, zusammen mit seinen drei besten Freunden, Seamus, Neville und Luna. Obwohl Seamus fast immer betrunken war; Neville so schüchtern und nervös war, auch nach seinem großen Spektakel in der letzten Schlacht; und Luna scheint die ganze Zeit alles zu wissen - auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde.

Die Tränke erlaubten ihm die Erwartungen zu beseitigen; Rotköpfe, die denken, dass er sie heiratet; ein bestimmter Direktor plant, ihm dazu zu bringen die Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste Position zu nehmen; und eine Verwandlungslehrerin die denkt, dass er lernen sollte ein Animagus zu sein.

Er wusste schon längst, welches Tier es war; gesagte Verwandlunglehrerin half ihm es heraus zu finden - es war ein Kätzchen. Ein süßes kleines schwarzes Kätzchen, nicht größer als ein Fuß lang mit mitternachts dunklem Fell und _Avada Kedavra_ grünen Augen. Das war etwas, dass ihm verdarb ein Animagus zu sein.

Nach einem frustriert gezischtem:"_Öffne_", rutschte Harry die abgedunkelte Rohre runter zum Eingang der Kammer. Harry liebte die Rutsche nach unten - es war aufregend und nervenkitzelnd. Er war dankbar, dass es noch nicht die Art von Aufregung und Nervenkitzel war, die mit Nahtod-Erfahrungen kammen.

An der langen Schlangenleiche vorbei; Harry nickte ihr mit dem Kopf zu, wie er es viele Male davor getan hat; ehrend dem Tod einer großen Schlange. Den kleinen Fußweg entlang gehend, welches aufragende, mit eingemeißelten Schlangen umschlungen Steinsäulen hatte und aufstiegen um eine Decke zu unterstützen, die in der Dunkelheit verloren war und lange schwarze Schatten durch die saltsam grünliche Düsternis wirft, die den Platz umhüllt.

Harry dachte an das erste Mal, dass er hier war, als er mit dem jungen Tom Riddle redete und sich über Ginny Weasleys Körper sorgte. Wenn er wüsste, wie viel Ärger und wie nervig sie später mal sein würde, hätte er sie vielleicht nicht gerettet. Aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf; egal wie viel er sie und ihren jüngsten Bruder hasst, er konnte es Mrs. und Mr. Weasley nicht antun, oder Fred, George, Charlie und Bill. Er würde das Leben eines anderen nie wegen so etwas einbüßen - es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie ihn nerven, oder?

Okay, vielleicht war er zu freundlich.

Percy ist Harry scheiß egal, der wirklich nur sagt: "Scheiß auf die Familie, ich werde mit dem Ministerium arbeiten!" Welches eins der Gründe ist, warum Harry ein Lehrer oder ein Heiler werden wollte, er wollte nicht mit Politik oder dem Merlin verdammten Ministerium involviert werden; und jeden anderen Beruf, der wenigstens _etwas_ mit ihnen zu tun hatte, was Harry lächerlich findet.

Abgesehen davon, wenn er im Ministerium arbeiten wollen würde, war er sich sicher, dass er für das Ministeramt kandidieren und gewinnen könnte; selbst im Alter von Achtzehn - wenn er es wolle würde zu machen, könnte er es. Gut für Scrigemour, dass er es nicht will

Er war sich auch sicher, dass er in ein paar Jahren Direktor von Hogwarts werden könnte, wenn Dumbledore stirbt oder zurücktretet, was er eigentlich nichts dagegen hätte. Da sind manche Dinge über Hogwarts, die er meint, dass sie geändert werden sollten, aber im Ganzen war es nicht so schlecht.

Zu einem, die Vorurteile gegen Slytherin, nicht alle von ihnen waren böse. Viele waren Spione im Krieg für den Orden oder blieben neutral, die sich komplett aus dem Krieg zurückziehten. Gerade jetzt aber, wollte er sich nur auf's Harry sein fokussieren, nicht Harry Potter, und wie er seine Probleme fixiert, so das sein Leben nicht ganz am Arsch ist.

Selbst wenn, egal wie viele Male er über dieses Thema nachdachte, endet er immer ohne Ideen.

Harry, der sich dem in die Wand gemeißelten Kopf nähert, zischte Slytherins Gesicht an: "_Öffne deinen Mund für mich, großer und allmächtiger Salazar Slytherin!_"

Da war ein tiefes Grolle, als sich die steinernen Lippen bewegten, um einen kleinen Eingang zu schaffen. Der dunkelhaarige Jugendliche den _Wingardium Leviosa_ Zauber, um sich hoch zu schweben und ging rein, ohne auf den nun verschlossenen Eingang zurück zu blicken. Während Harry in dem Wohnzimmer stand, welches er vom Staub befreite, breitete sich ein sehr glückliches und entspanntes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Manchmal sitzt er hier und liest Stundenlang und steht nur auf, um was zu essen.

Dennoch fuhr er fort, vorbei an der Küche, die einen Kühlschrank hat, welches so gezaubert ist, dass es alles hat was du willst. An der Bobliothek vorbei, wobei Hermine entweder einen Herzinfarkt bekommen oder ohnmächtig werden würde, wenn sie die sieht - wahrscheinlich sogar beides. Die Idee brachte Harry zum Kichern, bis er die Tür erreichte, zu der er wollte, das Zaubertränkelabor. Die Tür öffnen und mit großem Drama rein gehen, tat Harry so, als sei er Snape, die Roben hinter sich wirbelnd.

Snape hat die Position als Zaubertränke Meister nach dem Ende des Krieges wieder genommen, wissend, dass von 'Potter' erwartet wurde, dass er die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Position nächstes Jahr bekommt. Harry wollte nicht VgddK Lehrer werden, er wollte der Hogwarts Heiler nach Madame Pomfrey werden - ein Heiler, der sehr fähig in Zaubertränke ist.

Ehrlich gesagt, würde er auch nichts dagegen haben Snapes Position als Tränkemeister zu nehmen - aber der Mann würde die Schule für einige Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht verlassen; und Harry würde nicht so gemein zu der Person sein, die ihm sein Leben unzählige Male gerettet hat.

Zu dem leeren Raum, Snapes Rede vom allerersten Tag eingeprägt, sagt er: "Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen. Da es bei mir nur wenig Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Fläschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst in der Klasse habe:" Harry endete mit einem großen Eindruck von Snape, in all seiner bastardischen Pracht.

Harry musste sich hinsetzen, als er zu sich grinste. Wie er es liebte Spaß aus den Lehrern zu machen; nicht nur Snape, manchmal ging er rein und gibt vor die schmalllippige McGonagall, oder der heitere Dumbledore mit seinen Zitronenbonbons zu sein. Aber wann immer er es tat, hatte er Probleme nicht in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen, was komplett das Gefühl ruinierte.

Harry schaute sich im Zimmer um. Es hatte eine Standardgröße, die selbe Größe, wie die meisten Klassenräume in Hogwarts, nur ohne den ganzen Tischen und Stühlen und da war keine Tafel. Ein Haupttisch stand alleine im mitten des Zimmers, Messer und Schneidebretter hingen auf den Steinmauern. Da waren große Regale, die über einen Tresen hingen, mit allen Zutaten gefüllt, die du jemals brauchen könntest; beides, Legal und Illegal.

In einer Vorratskammer waren Kesseln in allen verschiedenen Größen; aus allen verschiedenen Materialien gemacht, von Gold zu Silber zu Platin. Nur ein paar waren Standard aus Zinn und Schwarz; Salazar hätte sie nicht verwendet, außer für die einfachsten Zaubertränke. Harry fühlt sich heute nicht wirklich nach brauen, er wollte sich nur die anderen Tränke anschauen, die Salazar Slytherin schon für die Verwendung von Anderen gemacht hat.

Auf der linken Seite des Raumes, gegenüber von der Vorratskammer, den Tresen und Regalen war eine Tür, die in ein Lagerraum führte. Alle verschiedenen Arten von Tränken waren dort; legale, illegale, gefährlich und simple. Sie waren auch in jeder verschiedenen Farbe; ein Grünes, welches die Augenfarbe verändert; ein Blaues, welches dem Trinker Kiemen für eine Stunde gab; ein Rotes, welches Blut bildet; ein Silbernes, welches dir dein Patronustier sagt; und ein Schwarzes, welches eins der stärksten Gifte auf der Welt war und dich augenblicklich töten würde, falls deine Zunge auch nur einen Tropfen davon berührte.

Merlin sei Dank, bekam es Voldemort nicht in die Hände, als er in Hogwarts war.

Harry benutzte ein paar von denen - eins um sein Sehvermögen zu korrigieren, ein Anderes um seine Haare wachsen zu lassen, damit sie aus seinem Gesicht blieben. Eins erlaubte ihm mit Spinnen zu reden, was er benutzte um Ron mit gesagten Spinnen wahnsinnig zu machen. Harry versuchte einen Katalog über alle Zaubertränke zu erstellen, mit Namen, Farbe, Funktion und Warnung; bis jetzt hat er nur eine Wand fertig, noch zwei Weitere!

Nach ein paar Minuten (oder waren es vielleicht zwanzig, Harry konnte nie den Überblick behalten) kam er zu einem mit dem Namen 'Elämän Muuttanimen Potion'. Für Harry war der Name seltsam, da die meisten Tränke danach benannt werden, wofür sie benutzt werden, der Farbe oder der Person, die es kreiert hat; und Harry konnte nicht über einen Zaubertränkemeister denken, dessen Name 'Elämän Muuttanimen' lautet. Da waren Anweisungen es zu verwenden in einer anderen Sprache, was wahrscheinlich war, warum er den Namen nicht verstand. Hier ist was die Anleitung besagt:

_Elämän Muuttaminen Potion:_ _Ensin toteutettava potion reaktiopulloon ja sijoittaa yhtenäisen hiukset. Odota potion silmäsi värin muuttaminen. Kun se on tehty, otettava potion. Hiukset sallii potion voidaan ottaa riippumatta tarvitset, niin se muuttuu juuri sitä; riippumatta tarvitset. Ottamalla se onneaan on lisääntynyt; mutta se on eri kuin Felix Felcis, koska että vain tekee olet onnekas, tämä potion on valta muuttaa elämäsi ja antaa sinulle, mitä sinun on eniten. Se antaa oman sydän eniten toiveen, että kuolema ei sisällä._

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab drüber laufen, um es auf einem anderen Stück Pergament zu übersetzen; der Trank faszinierte Harry - die einzig anderen Tränke, die er in einer anderen Sprache gesehen hat, waren in Parsel, wo er sich sicher war, dass es _nicht_ diese Sprache war. Nach ein paar Minuten, las Harry die englische Übersetzung auf einem neuerem Stück Pergament, als das beim Trank dazu gelegte. Es besagt:

_Leben Veränderungs Trank: Zu Erst, nimm eine Zaubertrankphiole und tu ein einzelnes Haar rein. Warte darauf, dass der Trank die Farbe zu den deiner Augen verändert. Wenn es fertig ist, nimm den Trank ein. Dein Haar erlaubt dem Trank aufzufassen, was immer du brauchst, also verändert es sich nur in das; was immer du brauchst. Durch das Einnehmen wurde dein Glück erhöht; jedoch ist es anders als der Felix Felcis, weil es dich nur glückbringend macht; dieser Trank hat die Macht dein Leben zu verändern und kann dir das geben, was du am Meisten brauchst. es gibt dir deinen größten Herzenswunsch, das beinhaltet jedoch nicht den Tod._

Jetzt hat es sein Interesse mehr geweckt, ein Trank der die deinen größten Herzenswunsch gibt? Es war zu Schön um wahr zu sein, und, an den Spiegel Nerhegeb denkend, realisiert er, dass es in der Tat zu Gut war; sein größter Wunsch war es, seine Eltern wieder zu haben - und der Trank beschäftigt sich nicht mit dem Tod.

Dennoch, Würde es ihm seinen nächst größten Wunsch geben, welcher noch für ihn unbekannt war; und sein Leben muss beginnen besser zu werden. So, alles in seinem Katalog aufschreiben, ließ er ein Haar in die Phiole fallen. Es wurde schnell zum _Avada Kedavra _Grün, welches dann war, als Harry es trank.

Er fühlte sich nicht anders, und sah an sich runter; sah nicht anders aus. Er hatte _gedacht_, dass sein nächster Wunsch war, nicht so beliebt bei der Paparazzi zu sein, und nicht so berühmt zu sein, auch nicht so auffällig zu sein. Vielleicht dauert es ein paar Tage, um ihre volle Wirkung zu entfalten? Das Papier sagte nichts darüber, oder jegliche Nebenwirkungen, die passieren könnten.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer fing an zu denken, dass er ein bisschen töricht gewesen sei, ein bisschen Griffindor den Trank ein zu nehmen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Aber da war nichts, was er jetzt tun könnte;nichts, außer zu warten für was auch immer passiert zu passieren.

Er schlüpfte die Phiole in seine Umhangstasche mit seinem Zauberstab und macht eine mentale Notiz, um Snape zu fragen, ob er es für ihn untersuchen würde. Oder wenn nicht, wieder in die Kammer runter zu kommen und gucken, ob er es selbst herausfinden könnte. Im Moment wollte er raus in die Öffentlichkeit, falls der Trank etwas schlimmes mit ihm machte, wäre er nicht alleine.

Luna scheint ihn immer zu finden, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war, aber selbst wenn sie irgenwie wüsste, dass er hier unten war, wäre sie nie imstande gewesen rein zu kommen. Rasch, Harry rannte schon fast zu den Treppen, die aus der Kammer führten; ein ungutes Gefühl wuchs in seiner Magengrube. Die Treppen ähnelten Dumbledores, aber anstatt eines Phönixes war da ein Basilisk, der ihn hoch aus dem steinernen Raum brachte.

Es wäre absurd zu denken, dass Salazar Slytherin einen Phönix auf seiner Treppe benutzen würde.

Harry war jetzt in einem kleinen Raum, welcher auf der anderen Seite der Tür nicht zu existieren scheint; du könntest nicht mal die Tür sehen, es sei denn einer war drinnen; und wenn Harry drinnen war, sah es nur wie eine Besenkammer aus, und wie immer wartete Harry darauf, dass die sich bewegende Wendeltreppe verschwand.

Einen Blick um sich auf die Putzmittel werfen, die benutzt aussahen, jedoch tatsächlich nicht berührt waren, fummelte Harry mit der Zaubertränkephiole. Vielleicht sollte er Snape früher als später holen, um es für ihn zu untersuchen. Obwohl es eine ziemlich schwere Erklärung werden würde.

In dem Moment, als er einen Schritt aus der Tür nahm, war da ein Blitz eines schwarzen Lichtes und die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu. Sein Umhang fiel von seinen Schultern und sein letzter Gedanke war, "Luna", betend, dass Luna ihn finden würde, wie sie es normalerweise tat.

Er wusste nicht, dass Luna eine Seherin war, oder doch, aber unbewusst, tief unten, erkannte er, warum sie diese Dinge wusste, die sie tat. Da sind natürlich viele Dinge, die wir in unserem Unterbewusstsein wissen, die wir aber nicht in unserem Bewusstsein wissen und verstehen - wen wir lieben, ist oft eins von ihnen.

Folglich, wusste er nicht, dass die Ravenclaw wusste, was mit ihm passierte, hielt neuerdings eine spezielle Kontrolle über ihm, fühlend, dass etwas Wichtiges passieren wird. Er wusste nicht, was sie tat - dass das, was geschah, vielleicht einige Drehungen und Wendungen haben und mit schlimmen Dingen verbunden sein könnte, aber würde, am Ende, ihm helfen und ihm seinen größten Wunsch gewähren - was er sogar mehr wollte, als seine Eltern am Leben.

Liebe.

tbc

**A/N: Danke an alle, die diese Kapitel gelesen haben.  
Ich hoffe, dass es euch soweit gefallen hat und ihr weiter lesen werdet,  
sobald weitere Kapitel rein kommen.  
**


	2. Mrs Norris

**Mysteeri die Mysteriöse Katze**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht. **

**Viel Spaß!**

**~*~ ****Niemandes/Harry-isches POV**** ~*~**

Harry wachte umgeben vom schwerem, dunklem Stoff auf, das nur wenig Licht zum Sehen durch ließ. Feststellend, dass seine Augen sich schon an das schwache Licht, was durch die schweren Falten kommt, gewöhnt haben, konnte Harry um sich herum nichts sehen.

Er hatte eine kurze Panikattacke bezüglich wo er war und was auf ihm war. Er fühlte sich lächerlich klein; und die steigende Hitze in dem kleinen Raum, welches er besetzte, half seiner Panik gar nicht. Aber eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf (eine, die verdächtig nach Moody klang) sagte ihm mit der Panik aufzuhören und zu denken.

So dachte Harry. Das Erste, worüber er dachte, war er selbst; wo immer er war, er musste sicher stellen, dass er noch alle seine Körperteile hatte, keine Verletzungen, usw. Vielleicht war er wegen seiner beinahen Panikattacke, oder er passt heute einfach nicht gut auf; dennoch würde er nie den kleinen Herzinfarkt vergessen.

Harry, an sich runter schauend, sah eine Katze. Eine schwarze Katze mit Fell so dunkel wie die Mitternacht und leuchtend grünen Augen (obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte), was darauf hindeutet, dass er mehr als nur eine gewöhnliche Hauskatze war. Dennoch erkannte Harry, dass er auf sich selbst am schauen **war**; dass irgendwie, auf irgend einer Weise, er sich in dem Körper einer Katze - noch nicht mal das, eines **Kätzchens**! - gezwungen wurde. '_Es war wahrscheinlich der dumme verdammte Trank. Ich wusste doch, dass ich ihn nicht hätte nehmen sollen._'

Er wollte sich für das Trinken des Trankes beschimpfen, aber wirklich war er wütend auf sich wegen eines anderen Grundes; wie zur Hölle hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er eine Katze war? Er hatte vier Beine, zwei Katzenohren; die **ständig** am Bewegen waren, nervten ihn ohne Ende; er hatte sogar einen Schwanz, verdammt nochmal, und er hatte es immer noch nicht bemerkt, bis er aufhörte in Panik zu geraten. '_Ich vermute, das zeigt wie abgelenkt man werden kann._'

Der erste Schritt, an den Harry für's Überleben dachte, war heraus zu finden, wo du bist. Harry konnte es offensichtlich nicht, wenn er da, wo er war, gefangen war, so sah er auf den nächsten Schritt; einen Weg raus zu finden. Harry schloss seine unheimlich aufmerksamen Augen und schob vorwärts - er war ja schließlich nur von Stoff umgeben, sicherlich konnte er da durch, ohne zu sehr gehindert zu werden? Er fand schnell raus, dass er falsch lag; was auch immer es für eine Sorte von Stoff war, es war **schwer**. Da war ein Geruch auf dem Stoff, der ein paar Glocken in seinem Kopf läuten ließ; und als er in etwas, was einer Tasche zu sehr ähnelte, dass er keine mehr war, hatte Harry fast realisiert, wo er war. Nach dem Rumwühlen in gesagter Tasche, wurde Harrys Verdacht bestätigt; da war ein Zauberstab in der Tasche - und es war so lang wie er es war!

Harry wusste nun, wo er war, als er in eine Katze verwandelt wurde; seine Kleidung verwandelte sich mit ihm. Aber aus irgend einem Grund tat es sein Umhang _nicht_. Also wachte er in der Falte seines schwarzen Schulumhangs auf. Was Harry dazu brachte sich etwas zu entspannen, wenigstens wusste er wo er war; ohne Zweifel Hogwarts, in der Nähe der Großen Halle, wo Slytherins geheimer Hinterausgang hinaus führt.

In seinen Bemühungen fortzufahren seinen Weg aus dem Umhang raus zu kämpfen, Harry der stets wagemutige Griffindor, entschied sich wie ein Slytherin zu denken. Und wirklich, was für Schaden würde es schon anrichten? In dem Schloss als ein Mensch war schon schlimm genug, mit Malfoy und seiner Gang, die auf ihm rumhacken, der Junge-der-Lebt zu sein, usw.; aber eine Katz zu sein und diesen Schülern entgegentreten zu müssen (zugegeben, sie wussten nicht wer er war), geschweige den **Mrs. Norris**.

Die Katze war höchst territorial und sie mochte ihn nie als Mensch, sie würde ihn definitiv nicht als Katze mögen; mehr als wahrscheinlich würde sie versuchen ihn auseinander zu reißen, ohne zu merken, wer er war.

Seinen Kopf schütteln, ging Harry zurück zur aufstehenden Aufgabe. Richtig, er musste seinem Mantel entkommen - welcher von fast** klein** an ihm vorher war und jetzt schien es wie das Tragen von Hagrids Kleidung - und einen Weg finden um jemanden zu kontaktieren, der erkennen würde wer er war. Neville, oder vielleicht Luna; Seamus würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht erkennen, aber er würde ihn zu seinen Freunden bringen, was ihn zu Luna bringen würde, die, für all ihre Fähigkeiten, zumindest seine Augen bemerken würde.

Harry, anstatt seinen Weg aus dem Mantel raus zu drücken, versuchte drum herum zu kommen. Sich davon zu entwirren und dann versuchen einen Ausweg zu finden; es war nicht anders als deine Beine in den Decken verheddert zu haben, wenn du aufwachst. Du musst sorgfältig sehen wie alles war und sie entfalten, sie entwirren, bevor man einfach den Stoff abrutscht. Eine Weile dabei, rutschte Harry aus und fiel gegen einen Knopf, welcher sehr hart, den Rücken treffend, anfühlte und er stieß einen heftigen Schrei aus.

Der Gedanke kam auf, dass jemand anderes entlang kommen und ihm helfen könnte; oder dass da jemand sein könnte, der ihn jetzt beobachtet, mit einem amüsierten Grinsen (ja, Harry stellte sich einen Slytherin, der es tat, vor) an seinem oder ihrem Gesicht. Harry hoffte, dass es nicht wahr war, wer **wüsste** denn schon was die Slytherins mit kleinen Tierjungen tuen, wie ihm insbesondere? Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken, hoffend, dass keiner da war und dass seine Vermutungen über die Slytherins nicht annähernd an der Wahrheit lagen.

Er fand schnell raus, dass seinen Hoffnungen geantwortet wurde; wenigstens stand dort keiner. Als Harrys Kopf zu Erst aus dem Durcheinander von Stoff, in dem er mal steckte, raus kam, war das Erste das er tat viel frische Luft einzuatmen (stecke deinen ganzen Körper unter eine Decke, verweile dort für ein paar Minuten und komm dann darunter raus und du verstehst was er fühlte).

Schnell aus dem kleinen Loch springen, welches sein Kopf erschuf, starrte Harry wütend auf die Umhänge; es war wahrscheinlich die Katzenseite, die sich bemerkbar macht, aber er hasste den Umhang wegen dem Einfangen. Er beschloss, dass er es nicht mag in kleinen Räumen gefangen zu sein; jedoch würde er nicht so weit gehen und es Klaustrophobie nennen - wenigstens jetzt noch nicht.

Harry wollte seinen Zauberstab mitnehmen, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er würde es höchstwahrscheinlich, die ganze Zeit herumschleppend, in Hogwarts verlieren; wenigstens wusste er hier wo er es. Er fühlte sich auch nicht danach in seinen Umhang zurück zu tauchen, also ließ er es los. Sich von seinen Kleidern, die ihm ml passten, weg drehen, begann Harry zur Großen Halle zu laufen, denkend, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich Luna dort finden würde; und wenn sie es nicht ist, könnte er einfach darauf warten, dass sie sich am Morgen dort blicken lässt.

Nicht nötig für ihn seinen kleinen Katzenkörper mehr fertig zu machen als nötig, schließlich war er nicht dran gewöhnt und war bisschen unbalanciert wenn er versuchte zu laufen. Seine Ohren drehten sich nach hinten, da war etwas hinter ihm; und es machte ein schreckliches Kratzgeräusch. Auf keinen Fall könnte es ein Schüler oder Lehrer sein, sie waren viel zu groß und ungeschickt für ihm, dass er sie nicht Meilenweit gehört hätte; Harry wusste, dass Katzen gute Sinne hatten, vor allem Hören. Also gab es nur wenige andere Optionen, eins war dass es ein Haustier eines Schülers war, welches geflohen ist. Das ist, was er hoffte, dass es war.

Sich umdrehen, sah Harry das familiäre Gesicht von Mrs. Norris ihn anstarren, ihre Haltung sprungbereit, Harry tat das Einzige was im Moment Sinn machte; auf keinen Fall könnte er Mrs. Norris **bekämpfen**, sie war viel größer als er. Nö, anstatt das mutige, leichtsinnige und einfache Griffindor Ding zu tun, entschied sich Harry den sicheren, etwas mehr feigeren und schlaueren Weg zu nehmen: den Slytherin Weg.

In anderen Worten, er rannte.

Er ließ gerade an Mrs. Norris vorbei, nicht die Zeit nehmen zu wollen um sich umzudrehen, wenn sie schon bereit war auf ihn zu springen und zu kämpfen. Sie folgte dicht hinter ihm und er schaute ein paar Mal über seine Schulter zurück; sie holte auf.

Er dachte über einen Weg um sie vom Pfad zu werfen; sie bewegungslos machen, für wenigstens ein paar Sekunden. Sich entschieden, stoppte Harry abrupt , drehte sich schnell um und rannte auf Mrs. Norris zu. Sie rutschte zum Halt, offensichtlich nicht darauf vorbereitet. Sie in ihrer Verwirrung lassen, drehte er sich noch ein Mal um, um wieder zu rennen.

Jetzt schenkte Harry weder seiner Umgebung seine Aufmerksamkeit, noch wo er hin ging, außer '_Weg von der verrückten, tödlichen Katze!_'; und er nahm exakt diese kurze Sekunde um zurück auf Mrs. Norris zu schauen, um zu sehen, dass sie wieder auf ihre Pfoten kommt und ihm folgt. Folglich, sah er weder die Person, noch die Beine, bis er gegen sie stieß.

tbc

**So, ein weiteres Kapitel ist fertig.  
Da ich versuche so nah wie möglich am Orginal zu bleiben,  
ist der Schreibstil etwas anders und die Grammatik wird  
bestimmt auch nicht soo toll sein,  
aber ich werde versuchen es zu bessern, wenn es geht.**


	3. Mysteeri

**Hallo wieder ein Mal!  
Eigentlich hätte ich dieses Kapitel schon gestern schon hoch geladen,  
aber da dachte sich mein Internetbrowser:'Komm, ärgern wir mal das Smile'  
und PUFF! Es hat sich einfach so geschlossen  
und da ich gestern Abend kein Bock mehr hatte, schreibe ich alles heute!  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht. RebbecaShan gehört die original Story.**

***~* Niemandes/Severus-ish POV *~***

Severus Snape ist nicht leicht zu schockieren, wenn überhaupt, und wenn er nicht nur schockiert ist, aber es auch zeigt, dann muss er sehr und wahrhaftig schockiert sein. Weshalb er auch paar Mal blinzeln musste, nachdem eine kleine Katze gegen seine Beine stieß; obwohl das wirklich keinen Sinn macht - er hat vorher die Katze vor Mrs. Norris weglaufen sehen. Es war eher die Aktion, die er es machen sah, und war überrascht, dass es funktionierte.

Severus ging den recht langen Korridor von der Großen Halle runter zu seinem Quartier entlang und auf seinem Weg sah er gesagte Katze rennen und ein paar Mal über eine Schulter schauen. Severus wollte der Katze helfen (ja, er hat ein Herz, begraben tief unter all seinem Slytherin) und versuchen seinen Besitzer zu finden. Jedoch musste er sich erst wundern, wovor es am flüchten war.

Die ältere Katze in Bild kommen sehen, offensichtlich die Erste am jagen, verstand Severus perfekt. Irgend ein idiotischer (Gryffindor oder Erstklässler) Schüler ließ seine Katze raus; und nun war es hier, wird von der alten und temperamentvollen Mrs. Norris gejagt. Severus war an Stelle erstarrt, als das Kätzchen etwas so seltsames für eine Katze tat... Un-Katzenhaft... Etwas so sehr Menschliches für eine Katze; was er sich später für verfluchte, für's nicht bemerken.

Das Kätzchen, ohne zu stoppen, drehte sich um und rannte grade an Mrs. Norris vorbei, hinterlässt dabei eine sehr verwirrte Katze. Genauso flink und agil wie vorher, dreht sich die unbekannte Katze zurück um und kam rennend auf ihn zu. Obwohl es offensichtlich war, wusste die Katze nicht, dass er da war.

Also sah Severus das Kätzchen kommen und sollte sich gebückt haben, oder wenigstens aus dem Weg gehen; jedoch aus irgend einem Grund konnte er nicht aufhören auf das Ereignis vor ihm zu starren - nun, das war bis ein schwarzer Fellball gegen seine Beine stieß.

**~*~ Niemandes/Harry-ish POV ~*~**

Harry war überrascht, als ausgerechnet Severus Snape ihm vom Boden aufhob; nachdem er über den Schock vom kopfüber gegen seine Beine stoßen hinweg kam natürlich, aber an diesem Punkt war er nun glücklich von Mrs. Norris weg zu kommen.

Snape trat die ältere Katze weg und hielt ihn vorsichtig, etwas worüber Harry dankbar war - obwohl er nicht verstand, warum Snape nett zu ihm war. Selbst wenn er nicht realisierte, dass er seinen meist gehassten Schüler hält, warum war er nett zu einem kleinem Kätzchen? Es sei denn... Wer hätte gedacht, Snape eine Katzenperson?

"Was machst du um von ihr gejagt zu werden? Sie wird dich in Stücke reißen, wenn sie dich erwischt." Harry gab dem Mann einen Blick der sagte: '_Sieht es so aus, als ob ich sie gefragt habe mich zu jagen?_'

"nun, du solltest mit dem geblieben sein, der dein Besitzer ist. Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass es nicht einer meiner Slytherins ist, nicht viele von ihnen haben Haustiere und die, die eins haben bevorzugen Eulen vor Katzen. Also was mit dir machen?"

Während er redete, fing er an den Gang runter zu den Kerkern zu laufen, wo er zugesteuert hatte. Harry begann eine Vibration durch seinen Körper gehen zu fühlen, als eine Hand anfing seinen Rücken zu reiben.

Nach ein paar Sekunden realisierte er, dass die Vibration er am schnurren war! Er wollte aufhören zu schnurren, vor allem da Snape ihn am streicheln war, aber er fand, dass es er nicht konnte. Die Hand war so groß und warm und es fühlte sich so **schön**an.

Es dauerte nicht lang für Snape um zu einer Tür am Ende des Ganges zu laufen, diejenige, die Harry schätzte, die Eintritt zu seinem persönlichem Quartier öffnet. Sich an Snape umschauen, als der Mann das Passwort sagte, das Harry sich nicht die Mühe machte die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, macht Harry eine Notiz, dass Menschen schneller als Kätzchen laufen konnten. Sobald er es dachte, beschimpfte er sich für's denken von sowas Dummen; natürlich laufen Menschen schneller! Merlin, war er manchmal einfältig.

Das Gemälde schwung auf und Snape ging rein und platzierte ihn auf dem Boden. "Okay, so das sind meine Räume. Ich werde dich hier behalten, bis ich ausgearbeiten kann, wer dein Besitzer ist. Du bist wohl am Verhungern, also werde ich dir etwas Essen holen." Snape ging weg, um vermutlich einen Hauselfen für's Essen zu rufen. Obwohl da ein Kühlschrank in der miniatur Küche war mit einem Esstisch, das einen Stuhl um sich hielt.

Darauf wartend, dass er geht, sah Harry sich im Zimmer um. Es war nicht notwendigerweise groß, jedenfalls nicht für einen Menschen, aber für ein Kätzchen war alles Riesengroß. Rechts war die Küche, links war ein Sofa, ein Sessel und ein Kaffeetisch, alles vor einem langsam brennendem Kamin angeordnet.

Harry erwartete, dass die Möbel alle schwarz oder dunkelbraun, eventuell grün, sind stattdessen fand er, dass die alle in hellblau waren, jedoch war der buschige Teppich unter seinen Füßen slytherin grün. Der Tisch in der Küche war aus Eiche und der Kamin aus Ziegelsteinen gemacht. Da waren keine Fenster, nicht, dass Harry welche erwartet hätte.

Snape kam zurück mit einer schwebenden Schüssel mit Milch für Harry. Er setzte es auf den Boden und Harry starrte mit Verachtung darauf. Laut miauend, versuchte er zu vermitteln: '_Du erwartest, dass ich das will?_'

Snape sah den Blick und sagte: "Bist du nicht hungrig? Meiste Katzen mögen es Milch zu trinken - Minerva war darüber, vor ein paar Tagen, nicht leise gewesen. Wenn du keins willst, dann kann ich es loswerden."

Als er hinunterreichte um die Schüssel aufzuheben (schon einen nicht-verschüttungs Zauber drauf gemacht), nahm Harry paar Schritte auf es zu und steckte seine Zunge rein. Überrascht zu finden, dass es doch gut schmeckt, leckt er es weiter; glücklich und verwirrt zu finden, dass Snape sogar einen wärme Zauber drauf gezaubert hat, weil es lauwarm war.

Snape schaute mit einem Grinsen, als das Kätzchen ein Interesse in der Milch fand, dass er zu erst seiner kleinen Katze vor die Nase stellte. Snape versuchte über einen Namen für das kleine Kätzchen zu denken.

"Wie soll ich dich nennen?" Snape frage als Harry ihn ignorierte. "Von dem was ich sagen kann, bist du ein Junge... Wie wäre Cameron?" Harry gab ein kleines schütteln des Kopfes ohne aufzuhören von der Milch zu trinken, weil es wirklich sehr gut war!

"Nein, ich glaub nicht..." Snape fuhr fort. "Vielleicht Braedon?" Noch ein Schütteln von Harrys pelzigen Kopf brachte Snape dazu anzufangen zu wundern, ob die Katze ihn verstehen könnte wie wahrhaftig ein Mensch könnte.

"Weißt du", murmelte Snape als Harry zu ihm aufschaute um weiter zu reden, "Ich glaub ich werde dich Mysteeri nennen. Es bedeutet einmal übersetzt Mysterium, und du bist eins, da ich keine Ahnung habe, woher du kommst." Harry zuckte nur (oder zuckte soviel wie eine Katze kann) und drehte sich zurück zur Milch, die sich schnell leerte. Nachdem er den letzten Tropfen nahm, schaute er rauf zu Snape um es nachzufüllen. "Nein, ich denk' nicht. Du bist ein sehr kleines Ding und wenn ich dich zu viel füttere, könntest du mollig werden. Willst du mollig sein?" Snape fragte, nicht wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Harry verengte seine Augen auf Snape im Gedanken als er wunderte, ob als Katze fett zu werden würde ihn auch fett als Mensch machen. Entscheidend, dass er es wahrscheinlich würde, schüttelte er einen Kopf, bevor er von der Schüssel weg ging und um den Raum rum.

"Okay, da du nun gegessen hast, und ich dich benannt habe, ist es Zeit für's Bett. Wo willst du schlafen Mysteeri?" Snape fragte, nicht wirklich darüber kümmernd wo die Katze schlief, so lange es nicht auf ihm war.

Harry schaute sich ein wenig um und entschied sich dann Snape ins Hauptschlafzimmer zu folgen (da war eins für Gäste dort irgendwo, jeder Lehrer hatte eins, wusste Harry). Sich umschauend, entschied Harry sich, dass er versuchen würde auf dem Kissen neben seinem Zaubertränkemeister zu schlafen; hoffend, dass er nicht der Typ war, der während des Schlafes sich prügelte und rumbewegt.

Harry sah Snape sich entkleiden und versuchte diskret weg zu gucken; weil er nicht seinen Professor nackig sehen wollte, aber Katzen würden normalerweise nicht diese Gedanken haben, und er wollte nicht wirklich, dass Snape herausfand, dass er Harry Potter war. Nicht jetzt, jedenfalls.

Unbekannt für Harry, sah Snape es und fügte es zu der Liste von menschlichen Dingen, die er Mysteeri tun sah, hinzu. Es schon es auf den Fakt, dass er einen sehr starken Zauberer als Besitzer irgendeiner Art hat, der ihm gelehrt haben muss sich menschenhaft zu verhalten. Nachdem er sich umzog, glitt Snape ins Bett unter die schwarzen Decken auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite von Mysteeri.

Harry dachte: 'Heute Abend werde ich ihn nicht sabotieren oder ihn verletzen während er schläft oder so etwas. Er _hat_ mich gefüttert und behandelte mich okay. Aber morgen, morgen werde ich mich wie die Hölle verhalten!'

tbc

**So, noch ein Kapitel fertig.  
Und, was denkt ihr?  
Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich es nicht zu  
schlecht übersetzt habe.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal.**


End file.
